Best Kept Secrets
by Kiyora
Summary: In the game of love, there is only one rule. Never fall in love. The one time she ever aloud herself to do that, she was hurt. Now- that a different type of love has come her way, what shall she do?


Best Kept Secrets  
  
The lightning was playing across half the sky as thunder roared out, hiding even the sound of the sea. The sun disappeared into the darkness that descended across the sky, almost looking like night. The raindrops stung against the hospital windows like needles, and the wind flared the wet, glistening leaves of the bordering trees. "Life is ephemeral. If you have a dream, embody it. Don't be callous, Serena. You have a lot going for yourself and you keep yourself locked up in the office all night and day," acknowledged a young woman, her raven hair falling freely against her back. Her dark violet eyes were soft, and full of concern for the petite woman that stood before her, looking out the hospital window.  
"Ever since Seiya left you at the alter two years ago, you have changed, too much in my opinion. I can't say we all haven't changed, but you were the one who changed the most dramatically. You're not that carefree girl we all once knew and loved," addressed an elegant looking woman. Her sunny blonde hair was pulled up into a half up and half down position as most of her hair fell freely along her back, just like her friend, beside her. Her bright blue eyes were filled with worry. Not only could her friends tell, but everyone that saw her, could tell.  
"I appreciate you both being concerned about me. But I recommend you stay out of my personal business and affairs. I don't get into yours and you don't get into mine. It's just as simple as that," the brilliant young beauty began as she turned her head and looked at them with her exquisite sapphire eyes. "I am me, and you are you. I am diligent on what I do now a days. Seiya and I dispersing was the best thing that could've ever happened to me." Slowly taking a deep breath she turned around and looked back down at the snarling traffic below her, from the hospital building. "My sensibility may have changed, but I myself have grown up into a fine young woman. Look at me now; I'm a doctor for god sakes. Something I never thought I would be. Something I was always told I would never accomplish."  
The two young woman before her were astounded, as they just stood there, speechless. The beauty before them turned around and faced them as her sapphire eyes pierced into their eyes. Her silver-ish blond hair was pulled into a loose bun as her slender frame had a white coat covering it. Before they could remonstrance, Serena was able to overrule them.  
"I have a lot of work I have to get back to. I would appreciate it if you were to leave my office so I could finish it earlier this evening. Maybe I can actually get a decent sleep tonight." Serena finished as she sat into her leather chair and started fussing with all the scattered papers on her oak colored desk. "As you wish... but you're going to have to tell someone sooner or later so you don't go insane with madness," responded the raven-haired woman with anger known as Raye, slowly walking out of the office with the sunny blond haired woman following behind her trail.  
"Goodbye, Serena... I really hope we will be able to see the real you some time... even if it it's before we die," the blond haired woman referred to as Mina whispered as she shut the door behind her. 'I always wanted to be on top of the world. But I wasn't smart enough when I was younger. I also wanted to fly to the top of the world... and I am able to now. I had to make sacrifices to get where I am now,' she bickered thinking to herself. "I wish they could understand," Serena suddenly thought out loud, as she leaned back into her chair, dropping the paper onto the desk; crossing her arms over her chest. "I want to tell you guys everything... but I'm afraid... I just don't think you'll understand what's going on. I don't think anyone will ever understand what really happened between Seiya and I."  
  
Else Where   
  
"I can't believe that bitch. I thought she loved me. I could've given her everything she could have ever dreamed of... but she left me, for the asshole," cursed a young man driving in his 1956 black Jaguar Roadster down the dark, wet streets of Tokyo City. The rain hit his face like sharp needles piercing into his skin. His piercing midnight blue eyes held different emotions. Hate, love, regret, and most of all, pain. As the rain rolled down his face, tears fell from his eyes but they stayed unnoticed to him. "I guess something's never change," he confirmed with himself feeling impotent, which he absolutely hated feeling. Driving through the wet streets, he leaned back placing his hand in the right pocket of his dark blue jeans, feeling a small black velvet box sitting in his pocket.  
Unknowingly to him, his car had started shifting over to the other lane besides him, which in this case the cars went the opposite direction he was going in. "I guess things are going to change once again... just like when I was little. I'm seriously beginning to think that there is no such thing as a perfect life." Seconds after finish his last phase different sounds were echoing through the night. They almost sounded like horns, horns directed at him. Slowly snapping out of his down world, he noticed cars were swerving in and out, attempting not to hit him. One missed and hit his car, turning his car to the side as you could hear the skid marks in progress. There his car sat for a minute before he looked up to see a big rig coming right at him. "Oh my god..." he whispered as the truck came right towards him in a direct hit.  
The truck struck him right on the driver's side of the car, making him and his car roll over a few times till they hit the nearest store on the sidewalk. He and his car landed on the sidewalk flipped upside down, literally everything shattered into different pieces. His body became limp, as he was unable to feel anything in his body. Before he knew it, everything went black. 


End file.
